For all that you gave me
by fashion hottie
Summary: And I thank you for giving me your energy and making my skies a deeper blue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- 

Tis but a humble writer. 

AN- Mondler ..leh doy!

* * *

The death of a friend can mean many levels of grief. One you just lost your best friend someone that you confided in and loved. Two is the realization that life is something that can easily be taken away. 

He stood in his black coat looking at hole in the ground which would soon be filled by his friend. It wasn't a particularly nice day it was cloudy and cold , rain hadn't fallen yet but every one around him expected it judging by the amount of umbrellas there were. 

The ground was soft and he stared at it wandering what was under it. Well more dirt of course but for some reason for just a second he imagined there being something else maybe even someone expecting his friend. 

The minister continued his sermon but he wasn't really listening. The apathy he had adapted was not letting him hear, speak , care about anything. He was dead, and kind of annoyed with the insipid people whom where present. All of them giving him pity glances, who were they to judge. That's why when he saw her the normal rush of blood that passed through his chest was not present. 

She walked over to where he was and stood next to him, her porcelain skin red at the cheeks and her dark brown hair whipping at her face. He tried hard not to pay attention to her at a time like this but after a while his apathy wore down and he turn to look at her. Unlike everyone else she didn't offer him a smile. 

He couldn't be more grateful for that. 

Instead she looked up at him and he thought the he was going to burst. All the pain he'd been ignoring came rushing back. And all he wanted to do was cry like a small child and hide in a corner. His eyes became watery and she hugged him soaking his coat with her own tears. 

He hugged back his face buried in her hair trying to stifle his sobs . He felt like there was a hurricane in the back of his throat ready to burst and flood the world with his tears. 

Someone called her name and she loosened her grip on him. He took a step back. 

'I have to go' her voice was throaty. 

'okay' He said looking down. 

She brought her hand and ran it through his hair stopping it at his cheek her thumb rubbing soothing circles. 

'I'm gonna stop by tomorrow '. 

He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. Before stepping back and getting in the cab. 

TBC

* * *

Well I'm sick , and bored and in the middle of a spanish project. But I started a new story. I have the updates for my others (finally right) so I will be updating and I have the next two chapters for this one so you wont have to wait a year for it (sorry). 

Review por favor ( please). 


	2. 2

'So is that it'  
'No' he gestured towards the closet  
'Do you want to take a break'  
'lets just get it over with'  
He took a deep breath and walked over to his friends closet, or what used to be his friends closet. Now it belonged to no one. And soon all the clothes inside will belong to other people.  
Monica stood up and stood next to him. 'Where do you want to start?' she asked.  
He silently took half the closet in his arms and dumped it in the black glad bag next to him.  
Then just as quiet as before took all the shoes and started violently throwing them in the bag. Monica ran after strewn clothes all over the room due to the lack off aim. 'Done' He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. A sob escaped his throat and he backed into the wall behind him , sinking down to the floor with his head buried in his arms. Monica sat down next him and he jerked up turning his face away and wiping his cheeks.  
Stoically he stood up 'We should take the bags now'.  
'No its okay Ross is coming back later and taking them for us'. He nodded silently and turned his face towards the closet. Monica took his hand 'Its gonna get better'. He did a half nod before knitting his eyebrows in confusion. 'What is that?' he asked pointing to a floor board that was lifted up.  
'What's what?' Monica asked following him to the closet as he took out a stack of files.  
'Is it Kips?' she asked peering over his shoulder. 'Yea ... it's research on his family history.' 'Look' Monica said pointing to a tube. Chandler opened it up , taking out a large piece of rolled up parchment. 'Its a family tree'. He stared at it. 'Jeez , this dated back to the early 1400's ' Monica said pointing to a name whose birth date was June 5 1442.  
'Yea' Chandler said distracted.  
'Are you going to throw it away'  
Chandler remained silent for a moment sort of pondering the question.  
'No'  
----------------

It was 2:20 in the morning and chandler still was reading information about his deceased friends family. Unfortunately His friend left spaces blanked and only got to the year 1782.  
Chandler rolled the parchment up and put it back in the tube.

Silently he ventured across the hall opening the door with a key the owner was unaware that he had.

Monica's door was ajar but the room was pitch black, he almost felt bad for wanting to wake her up.  
'Mon' he said shaking the sleeping body, she moaned and he turned on the light next to her making her scrunch up and wince in pain.  
'What!?' she asked sitting down.  
'Look' he said climbing over her and sitting down next to her. He pulled down the covers and got in, settling himself in some of her unused pillows. Monica opened her mouth in protest but before she got a word out he got out the parchment and shoved it in front of her face.  
'Your still looking at that?'  
'Yea look his family has lived between New York and New jersey his whole entire life.'  
'So?'  
'So Mon we can finish it'.  
'What?'  
'I want to finish it'.  
'Why?'  
' I don't know I just feel I have to'.  
'You're crazy' she said lying back down  
He leaned over her 'Will you help me?'


End file.
